Sylvester Stallone
Sylvester „Sly“ Gardenzio Stallone (* 6. Juli 1946 in New York) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Filmregisseur und Drehbuchautor italienischer Herkunft. thumb|231px|Sylvester Stallone im Jahre 2005 Leben und Karriere Stallone wurde 1946 in New York geboren und wuchs in einem Vorort von Philadelphia auf. Sein Bruder Frank Stallone ist ebenfalls Schauspieler, Sänger und Songwriter. Sein Vater Frank Stallone Senior (* 1919 in Gioia del Colle, Bari, Italien) anglisierte den ursprünglich italienischen Familiennamen Staglione, um nicht mit verschiedenen Mitgliedern der New Yorker Unterwelt verwechselt zu werden. Seine Mutter heißt Jacqueline „Jackie“ Stallone (* 29. November 1921). Seit seiner Geburt leidet Stallone an einer Muskellähmung im Gesicht, die ihm besonders während seiner Kindheit zu schaffen machte. Aufgrund dieser Lähmung rieten ihm seine Lehrer anfangs von einer Schauspielkarriere ab. In der Grundschule machte er erste Schritte als Amateurschauspieler und feierte als Football-Spieler in der Landesliga Erfolge. Zwei Jahre lang wurde Stallone auch am American College of Switzerland, in den USA schrieb er sich Leysin ausgebildet, hier hatte er seinen ersten Bühnenauftritt in Tod eines Handlungsreisenden. Zurück ian der Universität von Miami ein und begann, sich als Autor zu versuchen. Stallone verließ die Universität allerdings vor seinem Abschluss, um seine Karriere als Schauspieler in Angriff zu nehmen. Mit 25 Jahren trat Stallone für 200 US-Dollar als Hauptdarsteller Stud in dem Pornofilm The Party at Kitty and Stud's auf. Nachdem Sylvester Stallone 1976 mit dem Film Rocky bekannt wurde, wurde dieser Sexfilm 1978 in Italian Stallion umbenannt. Bei den unter Alternativnamen erschienenen Filmen Randy – Die Sexabenteuer des Sylvester Stallone und Bocky – Ein Mann steckt einen weg wurden einige Szenen des Originalfilms mit Szenen des Films China de Sade (bei Randy) und dem Pornofilm White Fire (bei Bocky) vermischt und somit zu komplett anderen Filmen gemacht. Stallone übernahm aber auch kleine Rollen in Filmen von Woody Allen (Bananas) und Dick Richards (Fahr zur Hölle, Liebling). Der Durchbruch für Stallone war das Boxer-Drama um Rocky Balboa, einem Boxer und Nobody aus Philadelphia. Inspiriert zu seinem Drehbuch und späteren Film Rocky wurde Stallone durch einen Kampf des weißen Boxers Chuck Wepner gegen den damaligen Weltmeister und haushohen Favoriten Muhammad Ali. Stallone schrieb das Drehbuch zu Rocky und bot es einigen Filmproduzenten an, mit der Bedingung, die Hauptrolle zu spielen. Er setzte sich schließlich durch, und mit einem Budget von knapp 1,1 Mio. Dollar wurde Rocky gedreht. Der Film kam in die Kinos und wurde 1976 zum großen Überraschungserfolg und Stallone über Nacht zum Star. Rocky wurde in zehn Kategorien für den Oscar nominiert und gewann den Preis für den besten Film, die beste Regie und den besten Schnitt. Die mehrfachen Fortsetzungen von Rocky waren zwar weniger anspruchsvoll als das Original, setzten aber mehr auf Action und entsprachen dem Zeitgeist der 1980er Jahre. Der kommerzielle Erfolg hielt an. Stallone wurde weltweit zu einem der beliebtesten und populärsten Schauspieler dieses Jahrzehnts. Auch in Norman Jewisons Gewerkschaftsfilm F.I.S.T. – Ein Mann geht seinen Weg - einem typischen Film des New Hollywood - spielte Stallone die Hauptrolle und arbeitete am Drehbuch mit. Ein weiterer kommerzieller Erfolg gelang ihm mit Rambo, basierend auf dem Bestseller Roman First Blood, von David Morrell (erschienen 1972). Hier setzte sich Stallone kritisch mit dem Vietnamkrieg und der damaligen Stimmung der amerikanischen Bevölkerung gegen das US-Militär auseinander. Als Vietnam-Veteran John Rambo in sein Heimatland zurückkehrt, muss er erkennen, dass ein anderer Krieg gegen ihn als ehemaligen Vietnamkämpfer und seinesgleichen in Amerika stattfindet. Rambo wurde allerdings von den Kritikern kontrovers diskutiert. Stallone drehte auch hier Fortsetzungen. Sie setzten wiederum mehr auf Action, noch mehr Patriotismus und den damit verbundenen Zeitgeist der damaligen Reagan-Ära und des Kalten Krieges. Dieses Prinzip verwendete Stallone auch für Rocky IV, in dem er gegen einen sowjetischen Boxer in den Ring steigt, der zuvor seinen besten Freund zu Tode geboxt hat. 1983 arbeitete Sylvester Stallone als Regisseur an der Fortsetzung von Saturday Night Fever, mit John Travolta. Der Film Staying Alive brachte nicht den Erfolg wie das Original in den 1970ern. Er selbst hat einen Cameo-Auftritt als Fußgänger, der Tony (John Travolta) auf der Straße anrempelt. In den 1990er Jahren gelang es Stallone nur noch zum Teil, an die gewohnten Erfolge anzuknüpfen. Versuche, sein martialisches Image durch humorvolle Einlagen in Filmen wie Oscar – Vom Regen in die Traufe oder Stop! Oder meine Mami schießt aufzulockern, misslangen. Mit Filmen wie Cliffhanger – Nur die Starken überleben und Demolition Man gelang ihm vorübergehend ein Comeback. Später enttäuschten aber auch typische Action-Reißer wie Judge Dredd oder Daylight an der Kinokasse. In Cop Land von 1997 überraschte Stallone das Publikum und die Kritiker, da er eine durchaus gute darstellerische Leistung bot, die man von ihm nicht erwartet hatte. Für seine Rolle als übergewichtiger Sheriff einer überwiegend von Polizisten bewohnten Kleinstadt hatte er extra 15 kg zugenommen und konnte neben Kollegen wie Robert De Niro, Harvey Keitel und Ray Liotta bestehen. Danach entstanden eine Reihe von Filmen mit Geld aus deutschen Filmfonds, die nur kurz in den Kinos waren oder wie Avenging Angelo oder Shade nicht mal in den deutschen Kinos starteten. Um ein Comeback zu starten, begann Stallone mit der Arbeit an Fortsetzungen zu seinen erfolgreichsten Rollen Rocky und Rambo, die zu drehen er sich lange geweigert hatte. Im Dezember 2005 wurde mit den Dreharbeiten zu Rocky Balboa begonnen, welcher im Februar 2007 in den deutschen Kinos anlief. Gegen Ende der 1990er Jahre ist Stallone wieder der katholischen Kirche beigetreten. Seitdem versucht er, seine Werke christlich zu prägen, so beispielsweise seine zuletzt veröffentlichten Filme Rocky Balboa und John Rambo. Auf Grund des finanziellen Erfolges dieser Filme fasste Stallone wieder Fuß in Hollywood. Anfang des Jahres 2009 starteten die Dreharbeiten zum Film The Expendables. Des Weiteren plant Stallone einen Film über das Leben des Dichters Edgar Allan Poe sowie den Dreh eines fünften Rambo Films. Wie Ende 2009 bekannt wurde, will Stallone nochmals für einen siebten Rocky Film in den Ring steigen. Sonstiges Am 21. Mai 2007 wurde Stallone in Australien wegen illegaler Einfuhr von Wachstumshormonen zu einer Geldstrafe in Höhe von 12.000 A$ (ca. 7.300 Euro) verurteilt. Stallone hatte am 16. Februar 2007 bei seiner Einreise 48 in seinem Gepäck befindliche Ampullen mit den Muskelaufbaupräparaten Jintropin sowie Testosteron verschwiegen. Als Beamte drei Tage später sein Hotelzimmer durchsuchen wollten, warf er vier Ampullen Testosteron aus dem Fenster. Im Zuge der US-Wahlen 2008 gab Stallone seine Sympathie zum Präsidentschaftskandidaten John McCain bekannt. Damit war er neben anderen Superheldendarstellern („Terminator“ Arnold Schwarzenegger und „Superman“-Darsteller Dean Cain sprachen sich ebenfalls für McCain aus) Befürworter von John McCain. Stallone ist zusammen mit Bruce Willis, Demi Moore, Jackie Chan und Arnold Schwarzenegger Mitbegründer der Restaurantkette Planet Hollywood. Im Februar 2009 starteten die Dreharbeiten zu seinem neuen Film "The Expendables". Sylvester Stallone führt Regie und hat das Drehbuch geschrieben. Filmpartner sind Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jason Statham, Jet Li, Dolph Lundgren, Mickey Rourke, Steve Austin, Eric Roberts, Bruce Willis und Terry Crews. Wie er nach den Dreharbeiten bekannt gab, verletzte er sich bei einer Kampfszene mit Steve Austin und zog sich einen Haarriss im Halswirbel zu. Ihm wurde in einer Not-Operation ein Metallplättchen in den Nacken eingesetzt. Privates Stallone leidet seit seiner Geburt an einer Läsion des VII. Hirnnerves (Nervus facialis), der in seiner somatomotorischen Funktion die komplette Gesichtsmuskulatur kontrolliert. Infolgedessen zeigt er den für ihn typischen Gesichtsausdruck; der linke untere Abschnitt seines Gesichts, inklusive Teile seiner Lippe, seiner Zunge und seines Kinns, ist gelähmt. Als Kind wurde er dafür gehänselt, inzwischen sind zähnefletschender Anblick und leicht beschmutzte Aussprache jedoch sein Markenzeichen. Stallone heiratete dreimal. Aus seiner ersten Ehe mit Sasha Czack (1974–1985) stammen seine beiden Söhne Sage (* 5. Mai 1976), der in Rocky V als Rockys Sohn mitspielt, und Seargeoh (* 1979), als Rockys Baby in Rocky II zu sehen. Seine zweite Ehe mit Brigitte Nielsen (1985–1987) blieb kinderlos. Aus der dritten Ehe mit Jennifer Flavin gingen drei Töchter hervor: Sophia Rose (* 1996), Sistine Rose (* 1998) und Scarlett Rose (* 2002). Filmografie *1970: The Party at Kitty and Stud's *1970: Liebhaber und andere Fremde *1970: Der letzte Ausweg *1970: Blood Line – Ein tödlicher Plan *1971: Bananas *1971: Klute *1974: Brooklyn Blues – Das Gesetz der Gosse *1975: Das Nervenbündel *1975: Capone *1975: Herrscher der Straße – Frankensteins Todesrennen *1975: Fahr zur Hölle, Liebling! *1975: Police Story (Fernsehserie) *1975: Kojak – Einsatz in Manhattan (Fernsehserie) *1976: Cannonball *1976: Rocky *1978: F.I.S.T. – Ein Mann geht seinen Weg *1978: Vorhof zum Paradies *1979: Rocky II *1981: Nachtfalken *1981: Flucht oder Sieg *1982: Rocky III - Das Auge des Tigers *1982: Rambo *1983: Staying Alive *1984: Der Senkrechtstarter *1985: Rambo II - Der Auftrag *1985: Rocky IV - Der Kampf des Jahrhunderts *1986: Die City-Cobra *1987: Over the Top – Mein Daddy schlägt sie alle *1988: Rambo III *1989: Lock Up – Überleben ist alles *1989: Tango & Cash *1990: Rocky V *1991: Oscar – Vom Regen in die Traufe *1992: Stop! Oder meine Mami schießt *1993: Cliffhanger – Nur die Starken überleben *1993: Demolition Man *1994: Der Spezialist *1995: Judge Dredd *1995: Assassins – Die Killer *1996: Daylight *1997: The Good Life *1997: Cop Land *1998: Fahr zur Hölle Hollywood *2000: Get Carter – Die Wahrheit tut weh *2001: Driven *2002: D-Tox – Im Auge der Angst *2002: Avenging Angelo – Die Liebe eines Bodyguard *2003: Taxi 3 *2003: Heißes Spiel in Las Vegas *2003: Mission 3D – Game Over *2005: Las Vegas (Fernsehserie) *2006: Rocky Balboa *2008: John Rambo Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich